


Just Like Heaven

by MegaFrost4



Series: A Tragic Beauty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are altogether beautiful, my darling, beautiful in every way. Part 1 of "A Tragic Beauty" Destiel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hell. It was almost like Dean Winchester had always imagined, only worse.

One minute he was being torn apart by hell hounds, then, as soon as his dying breath escaped his partially eaten body, he woke up to a nightmare.

Strung up like a marionette, wires cut into his wrists and ankles. He could feel the blood dripping down his arms and feet. His back ached from his position in the air, in the midst of eternal damnation. As he breathed, his ribs fought to expand against the metal hook jabbed into his side. The cracks crumbled against each other like driving over rubble. He turned his head to the right, cutting his cheek in the process from another hook dug into his shoulder.

The pain was unbearable.

Lightning flashed all around him, thunder rolling too close for comfort. Dean spat out a mouthful of blood and screamed, "SAAAAAM!"

The storm seemed to carry his cries far into the distance. But Sam was not coming for him. No one was. He had made a deal to save Sammy, and he was going to go through with it. He had no other choice. But Sam was safe, and it brought a little comfort to him for a moment.

Coughing up more blood, Dean realized how thirsty he was. His cracked lips and dry throat begged for a sip of water. He knew he would never get a drop.

He could not gage time down here. All he knew was the pain and the occasional numbness that would not last long enough to relieve him. After what felt like an eternity, he lost consciousness.

Welcome to Hell.

When Dean opened his eyes, it was pitch dark. The bleeding had stopped, and nothing was piercing his skin. He was suffocating, though. He tried to sit up from his horizontal position, hitting his head on something hard.. Feeling it was wood and noticing how quiet it was, a ray of hope egged him on.

Breaking open the door closing him in, dirt fell into his eyes and mouth. He coughed, not too fond of the taste. He began clawing his way out, even if it was just another dream. Fatigue tried to stop him, but his stubbornness kept him going. Then his hands reached for the sky.

This was not a dream, since he had never made it this far before.

Dean popped out of the ground, blinded by the light. He sucked in a breath like he had been withheld from oxygen for years. As he crawled out of his grave, he noticed trees leveled surrounding him. It looked like a bomb had gone off, and he was the target.

The sun was so bright today, but the heat did not bother him as he walked down the road. Coming across a gas station, he only then realized how famished he was. There were no customers in sight, and when he entered, no store clerk greeted him.

This was his lucky day.

Chugging three water bottles dry, he was never so grateful before for something he had thought so trivial. He only took a break to breathe before he downed another bottle. There was so much food, he did not know where to begin. Powdered sugar donuts, chips, and...yep, there was a Subway station that had the name Dean Winchester written all over it.

He stopped mid-step, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like a hot mess, what from the dirt and sweat, but other than that, he was fine. There were no scars or any other sign of torture on him. He placed a hand where the hooks had dug into his skin, and noticed a raised portion of his skin on his shoulder.

It was a red hand print. After examining it for a moment, his stomach announced its presence, so he hurried over to make himself a foot-long.

While he was in the middle of making the perfect sandwich, the radio and TV turned on, nothing but static. Dean bolted for the salt after messily wrapping his sandwich up. He covered every door and window, when a high pitch kept escalating, shattering every bit of glass in the building. The lights flickered before bursting out.

Dean knew something bad was coming. Something very powerful.

But then, whatever it was, finally stopped, and it finally fell silent.

"What the hell?" Dean had no idea what he was up against.

Seeing an old pickup out back, he took the liberty to hot-wire it and use it for a trip. Amazed to see it was full of gas with a container full of more in the back, Dean headed off to Bobby's. Boy, would they be in for a surprise.

Figuring it would be best not to pull up in some random truck, Dean parked at the city limits and walked the rest of the way. When he got there, he noticed the yard had not changed too much. Still full of a lot of junk.

He knocked on Bobby's front door, hoping not to get shot. He heard some grumbling before the for opened to reveal the old grouch himself. He liked at Dean like he had seen a ghost.

"Bobby? It's me!" He could not hide the smile from his face.

"My ass!" Bobby slammed the door, but Dean caught it before it shut.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and...you're about the closest thing I have to a father." He swallowed hard. "Bobby, it's me."

Bobby looked at Dean, then stepped back a little, crossing his arms. "Come on in, then." He challenged.

Dean walked through the front door, through the devil's trap painted on the ceiling, no problem. "See? It's-" He closed his eyes, spitting out holy water Bobby had splashed on him. "...me." Wiping his face in irritation, he gave Bobby a look.

Still in disbelief, Bobby pulls a silver knife.

"Hang on, Bobby. I'm not a monster. Let me." Dean slowly took the knife, held his other arm out, and cut himself. Red blood oozed out.

Bobby exhales loudly. "C'mere, ya idgit." He jerks Dean into a hug, who is shocked at this chick-flick moment they are having, but warmly reciprocates the gesture anyway.

Bobby pulls out first. "I just don't believe it."

Dean laughs. "Me neither."

"No, look at you. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of Hell and into your meat suit..."

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject." He then noticed Bobby was alone. "Where's Sam?"

Bobby signed, and offered him a beer, which Dean gladly accepted. "Poor kid's been beat up over you. Haven't heard from him, not since we buried you and went our separate ways." He nodded towards the front door. "That ol' pickup won't do you no good."

Dean caught the keys to the Impala Bobby tossed him. "He wouldn't take Baby?"

"He didn't have the heart to. Said you were the only one meant to drive it. I'd promised I'd never sell her and keep her here.

Dean gripped the keys a little tighter. "Thanks, Bobby. For everything." He hugged him one more time, patting him on the back and walked out to his car.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go see Sam."

Bobby walked with Dean out back and just laughed at Dean's expression. It was like seeing a kid's reaction on Christmas morning.

"Oh, Baby, I promise I am never leaving you again!"

"Just promise me something...don't be a stranger."

Dean looked at Bobby, seeing the hurt in his eyes after these past few months of silence. "I promise, Bobby."

When he started up the Impala, Dean whooped, stroking the dashboard. "I have missed you." He honked goodbye to Bobby and drove off. "Runnin' on Empty" blasted as he sang to the wind.

Turning onto the highway, Dean searched the GPS for Sam's phone, and was a little shocked to see where he was. Sam had apparently gone back to Stanford.

He could not blame Sam, though. He was actually happy for his brother. Sam was living the life he always wanted. But that got Dean to thinking...

Where does that leave him?

Entering California, Dean started to second-guess interrupting Sam's life again. Sure, he missed him and wanted him to know he was alive, but to drag him back into the life of a hunter again? No, he could not ruin his brother's life again.

He pulled in to get gas, and since it was about two in the morning, no one but the store clerk was there. Getting the sense of deja vu, Dean filled up Baby, and turned to get back into the car.

Suddenly, the street lamp bulb exploded as the power went out in the station. That same high-pitched noise was back, and Dean shielded his ears again. A car peeled out from behind the building. Dean guessed it was the store clerk fleeing for his life. But he was curious as to what this was causing so much fuss.

Pulling out his knife, Dean stalked towards the side from where the clerk left. He went in through the back door, finding nothing. There was no sulfur, just a big mess, like a tornado had just hit. He crept through the store, contents on the shelves now on the floor in piles, the shelves themselves toppled over.

Sparks flew again, and a man calmly walked through the doorway and stopped.

Dean charged him with his knife and stabbed him in the chest. He backed up in fear as the man did not even flinch. He looked down and pulled it out, dropping it to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Dean tried to figure out what kind of supernatural thing this was, but his mind came up with nothing.

The man tilted his head, confusion written in his eyes.

"W-who are you?" Dean looked at him, dressed in a suit with a huge trench coat, dark hair a little wild for someone dressed like this. His eyes were hard, as if pointedly staring into Dean's soul.

Little did Dean know, he was.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He said plainly.

Dean's stomach did a somersault. He pulled him out of Hell?! "Thanks for that."

The man bowed his head, then stared back at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, feeling very uncomfortable. "So...that was you..."

"Here, and when you first emerged...yes, that was me talking." He clarified.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." The man cut his eyes down. He was acting so mysterious, and...guilty, like he had done something wrong. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

Dean blinked. "An angel?" They exist? "Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

He looked at Dean in disbelief. "Good things do happen, Dean."

Shivers ran down his spine to hear this...this angel, say his name.

"Not in my experience." He tried to act cool, calm, collected. But he was far from it.

"What's the matter?" He stepped closer to Dean, less than three feet from him now. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean looked away, thinking it was an obvious answer. He made direct eye contact with the angel. "What's your name?"

"My name is Castiel."

"Castiel?" Dean pronounced, nodding his head. "Mind if I call you Cas?"

Castiel looked in deep thought, then answered, "I don't mind at all, Dean."

Dean smirked, feeling a little less afraid of this celestial being he always thought to be a fairy tale. "So, you've been following me?"

"I have been tracking you." Cas corrected.

"Uh-huh...why?"

And right before his eyes, Cas disappeared.

Dean slid a hand down his face in shock.

"Son of a bitch..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean checked into the motel down the street, exhausted and overwhelmed from the past week or so. He did not want to think about his time downstairs, and it surprised him how easy it was to forget about it. Instead, his mind focused on the angel.

Castiel.

_Why me?_

After a long, hot shower, Dean sat back on the bed, turned the TV on, and pulled out a little sandwich he bought in the lobby when he checked in. Just as he had expected, the top story was the strange power outrage at the gas station that happened not two hours ago.

_Local police suspect a-_

Dean muted the TV, uninterested in what they speculated, and more interested in getting some sleep. This bed was actually really comfortable compared to other rooms he and Sam used to stay in during hunts.

He thought for a minute what he was going to do tomorrow. He did not want to go through with Sam what went down with Bobby on a college campus. Getting involved with campus police was not a good idea. Maybe he could...

Dean dozed off before he could finish his thought.

But restlessness woke him up. Hell haunted him, and just before he could scream, a sudden peace fell upon him. Dean thought this very strange, but his mind led him back to his recent visit to Bobby. How happy he was to see him again...

When Dean woke up the next time, it was late morning. Checking the clock, it was half past nine. The wakeup call was supposed to be at 8:45.

"What da hell?" He slurred through his speech half consciously. Feeling really cold, he curled back further down into the covers and started to doze off when he heard a faint sound.

It was like a bird landing, fluttering its wings together gracefully.

Dean sat up, gun drawn back from the hidden spot under his pillow.

It was Castiel.

Dean sat wide-eyed at the trenchcoat hanging lazily on the shoulders of the angel in front of him. He looked the exact same as he did last night. Did this guy- _angel_ -have a change of clothes? Did angels require showers?

Dean stopped his thought process, and refocused to the present.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Dean self-consciously put the gun down and pulled his knees up against his bare midriff to hide himself.

"You should never feel ashamed in front of me, Dean." Cas shook his head. "I just wanted to see if you appreciated the extra 45 minutes I gave you. You clearly needed the rest. I apologize for not erasing your nightmares sooner."

"You...you erased my nightmares?" Dean squinted his eyes, trying to process this.

"Yes, I replaced them with a recent event that made you happy."

"Um...thanks." Dean realized what this meant. "Dude! Were you watching me sleep? That's creepy!"

"Dean, I can assure you my intentions were only for your benefit, and I gave you the privacy you needed to rest. Your subconscious, however, needed attention."

Dean could not pick which one was worse...Cas spying over his thoughts or himself in bed.

"I...you don't really have to do that. I get nightmares all the time. Life of a Winchester." Dean laughed.

Cas frowned. "Dean, no human should have to go through that much torment every night. I don't mean to sound rude, but the bags under your eyes have become more prevalent since-"

"OK, I get the picture." Dean held up a hand to stop him. "Now, if you would be so kind as to give me my privacy back, I need to...get dressed." Dean felt a little embarrassed in front of Cas.

"Of course, Dean. I'll wait out front next to your...child." Cas frowned in thought. "I still don't understand that one."

Before Dean could explain the nickname or protest Cas joining him for the day, the angel disappeared.

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" Dean asked the spot where Cas stood.

"Yes." A deep voice answered behind the door.

Dean shook his head and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Now, please stay in the car. I need to do this alone. I-" Dean paused to look at a group of college girls giggling to each other.

Cas was confused by the sudden pause, but asked anyway. "But Dean, why did you dress up? You are not a student, so you are not required to wear tie. I'm sure Sam-"

"I don't belong on a college campus with a bunch of nerds who erased "fun" out of their vocabulary. Here, listen to this while I'm gone. Give you something to do."

"What is it?"

Dean turned the sound up. "It's music, and I'm the only one you'll ever meet with the best taste." He closed the door, put his sunglasses on, and headed off.

Cas leaned back in his seat and listened to this music.

Even for a Saturday, the campus was booming with students carrying books bigger than _Moby Dick_ stacked three or four per person.

"Nerds." Dean said under his breath. What about the parties, sleeping in, walking around in pajamas? This was not Stanford College, he decided. This was Stanford Military School.

Knowing Sam, he was probably in the library, where it was quiet and no one could bother him.

"Woah." Dean whistled in awe at the size of the main library. Are there really that many books?

As students filed in and out, Dean squeezed in with minimal effort, showing his badge to let him right in. Either finals were coming up, or these people were just really eager to learn. Dean decided he would not be that surprised either way. Looking around, Dean knew it would take forever to find Sam.

Not wanting to be a "Peeping Tom" by checking in every closed cubicle, Dean went to the computers first. No sign of any giant with long, dark hair, so Dean kept moving.

Up and down every aisle, Dean grew dizzy and confused. So. Many. Books. No wonder he always let Sam do the research. If Dean truly believed in God, he was thanking Him for the Internet.

"Dean?"

Dammit.

Dean turned around to see his brother, Sammy, standing in awe with a ton of books in his arms. Dean nodded towards the exit, and walked fast out of the library. He heard a pile of books slam onto a table, and his heart started thumping loudly. He kept walking and rounded the building till he was at the edge of the parking lot and turned around.

Sam just stood there, gawking with tears filling his eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled a little. "Hey, ya, Sammy."

Sam slowly walked closer to him. "You're really here this time?"

Dean's heart broke. How often had his brother hallucinated his coming back? Dean pulled out a knife and cut his arm. Sam held out a hand. "It's really me, Sammy."

Sam laughed and hugged his brother a little too tight for comfort, letting the tears fall. "But...how...I mean, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"And I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise, I would've kicked your ass, haunting you the rest of your life."

Sam stared at him, clearly wanting the whole story.

"Look, Sammy. I know you're done, and I didn't come here to pull you back in..."

"I know, but I just want to know."

Knowing Sam's curiosity that puts a cat's own to shame, Dean decided it could not hurt to tell him the truth.

"Alright, c'mon. But let's get some food. I'm starving."

"Cafeteria's serving-"

"I don't want that crap they try to pass on as for. There's a diner not too far from here."

When they entered the parking lot, Sam smiled. "So Bobby kept it up OK, then?"

"Yep, Baby never let's me down."

"Dean." Sam pulled him back by the shoulder. "Did someone just break into your car to listen to the Beatles?"

_Naaaaa, naaa, na. Nanananaaaaaaa. Nanananaaaaaaa. Hey Juuuuuude._

"Nope. I'm teaching the ways of the world through music to this young grasshopper."

Sam gave him a look.

"Just give me a sec." Dean knocked on Cas' window.

He got out and looked at Sam, then at Dean. "So your plan to spy on him didn't work, I see."

Dean ignored Sam's surprised look. "Yeah, now it's Plan B. Sam, Cas. Cas, Sam."

"Hi." Sam awkwardly shook Cas' hand, since Cas just held his hand not doing any movement.

"Hello, Sam."

"What does he have to do with-"

"I'm the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition." Cas plainly stated.

"Wait, what?" Sam looked back and forth between the two. "Get in the car." He slid into the back and leaned forward. "So you-"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Uh-huh..." Sam turned to look at Dean, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, that's basically what I got, only add the power outtage from his angel mojo."

"So that was you? You're a real angel?"

Cas blinked. "Well, yes, that's what I said."

"Like with halos, wings, so there's a Heaven and..."

"God." Cas finished. "Yes."

"I don't believe it."

"Yes, you do, Sam. It's Dean who doesn't."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He didn't mean that literally, Cas. It's just an expression."

Cas gave him a blank look. Dean put the car into gear, deciding to explain that for another time.

"I'm starving. Let's go."

By the time they pulled into the diner, Dean's head was swimming in his own thoughts. He had no idea what Cas and Sam were talking about. He ordered a double bacon cheeseburger and a milkshake while Sam ordered some vegan crap that made Dean want to adopt another brother, then looked at Cas.

Problem solved.

He ordered Cas the same thing he got.

They sat down in a booth, their flagged number sitting at the edge of the table.

Sam looked across at the two, thinking really hard. "This is a miracle. You saved my brother. Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Sam."

"No chick-flick moments, please." Dean turned his attention to the kitchen, impatiently waiting for his food.

"I just...he traded his soul for mine. I just can't grasp why he was allowed to leave Hell. The deal was made."

"Miracles happen every day." Cas looked at the two brothers.

Sam turned his attention to his brother. "I am thrilled you're back. I've missed you, Dean."

"You, too, Sammy. More than you'll ever know." Dean scolded himself for being such a sap when he brightened up to see a huge burger, fries, and milkshake placed in front of him. "Nothing beats the classics."

As Sam and Dean dug in, Cas just stared down at his food. After a couple of bites, Dean stopped.

"What's up, Cas?"

Cas looked up and started investigating the ceiling. "Nothing special, Dean. Just a lamp fixture."

Sam started laughing, almost choking on his food.

"No, Cas, I meant...why aren't you eating?"

"I feel no hunger, Dean. I'm an angel."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't taste something for enjoyment. Live a little."

As Dean took another big bite out of his burger, Cas looked back down at his plate. He carefully picked up the burger, feeling the warm grease slide down his fingers and bit down through the bun. He chewed a couple of times, taking note of every movement his mouth made, and set the burger back down.

"Well? It's awesome, isn't it?" Dean smiled expectantly.

Cas looked at him. "It tastes like...molecules."

Dean physically melted as Sam once again could not control his snickering.

"What am I going to do with you?" Dean asked, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You could play some more music. Which reminds me of a question I meant to ask you earlier. I saw a tape marked "Journey." Is that a record of your hunting paths with Sam? It's a very nice drawing of a hawk and beetle hybrid. Does it mean anything?"

Dean gawked at the stupid innocence sitting next to him, then facepalmed. "No, Cas. Just, just. No."

"You've got a long way to go, Sensei." Sam mocked, bowing his head.

"Shut-up, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam retorted back on key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on updating. Been working so much and have been sick on top of it! Not fun! Also, I love the Beatles and Journey! I just had to throw that in there at the end!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Sammy. Better get you back to the books so that big head of yours can keep on growing."

Sam laughed, enjoying every moment. "Alright, Mr. Big Shot. Just promise me you'll visit every now and then."

Dean hugged Sam, patting him on the back.

"Is this another chick-flic moment we're having?" Sam teased.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam waved goodbye to Cas. "Try to keep my brother out of trouble."

"I will do my best, Sam." Cas promised.

As the Impala rode off, Sam went back to the library, happy to know life just got so much better.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean looked to the angel who was staring at the radio.

"Can we listen to 'Hey Jude' again? I find it very comforting and enjoyable."

Dean could not help but smile. "Me too, buddy." He turned it on and started tapping his thumbs as if playing the piano himself.

"Dean, where are we going?" Cas asked after the song ended then started again.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Just thought I'd ride a little."

"It is nice to slow down and see Creation for its complexity."

Dean hummed in agreement, then thought of something. "Since you're an angel, don't you have any angel business to be doing?"

Cas was silent for a moment, and Dean figured maybe he had struck a wrong chord.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Dean, it's just...Father left, and hasn't come back home. No one has seen or heard from him in roughly three years earth time."

"OK..." Dean sighed, not really wanting to get into this can of worms.

"Dean, He is-"

"I know, Cas. What I don't get is how God can just disappear and leave everyone in such hopelessness."

"Dean, there's always hope."

Dean did not want to scare off Cas by being too difficult to get along with, so he reigned it in. "I hope you're right about that."

Cas was hoping he was, too.

"So, that being said, since you've got no job and I live on the road anyway, why don't we do a little sightseeing? Clearly, your social skills need help, and that tells me you really haven't experienced life."

First music, now a grand tour? "I think I would really like that, Dean."

Dean gave him a smirk. "Good, cause we're almost to our first destination."

Cas looked around for any sign of what it could be, then read a sign that said "San Francisco."

"Is it San Francisco?"

"Yep! Perfect starting point. West to east."

"We would be going backwards historically speaking."

"So? History always bored me. It already happened, so who cares?" Dean looked at Cas, then shook his head. "Besides you and Sam. Unless it's lore that can help on a hunt, I don't give a crap."

"So, what are you interested in?" Cas became curious.

"Well, Baby, of course. I have to keep her purring. I love music, and as you already know, only the good stuff. And hopping town to town, traveling up and down the road gives me something new every day. No commitments. Just living in the moment."

"I appreciate you sharing all of your interests with me, Dean."

"Um, thanks Cas." Dean cleared his throat to get out of this awkward moment. "Now, here's what we're going to do. That over there is the Golden Gate Bridge. You can't go to San Francisco without walking on the bridge or thinking of Buddy the Elf. The only thing is. It's about 7:30, so the walkway is closed."

"So we will wait until tomorrow?"

"Cas, if there's one thing I don't do, it's following the rules."

"I could just beam us over there."

"Where's the fun in that? C'mon."

Cas followed Dean to the bridge, cars zooming along the bridge.

"If we get caught, I've got this." He held up one of his fake FBI badges.

"I didn't think you were in the FBI."

"I'm not. It was part of the job. Now just stay close and be quiet."

"OK, Dean."

"Remind me to teach you how to whisper."

Picking at the lock, Dean nodded to Cas to go first so he could close it silently. He was not worried about the cars. None of them were cops, so they had no reason to stop them from walking on the bridge after hours.

"Best seats in the house." Dean climbed up onto the side railing and looped one arm around a pole for balance.

Cas followed suit but felt no need to hold onto anything. He was an angel, after all.

The sun was setting over the water, giving them a breathtaking view. City lights would soon turn on as well.

"This is nice, Dean." Cas said. "We angels never really take the time to appreciate little moments like this."

"Well, it's never to late to stop and smell the roses."

Cas did not see any roses, so he deduced that it was another one of many expressions. He started wondering how many phrases there were that did not actually mean anything literally. The human language was very complex.

"Guess it's our lucky night. Not a cop one to arrest us or anything."

"Yes, it is." Cas smiled a little mischievously.

Dean caught it. "We're invisible, aren't we?" Cas nodded. "Well, it's your first day on earth in who knows how long-"

"126 years."

"OK. I guess we can really risk breaking the law and worry about not getting you into trouble later."

Cas did not know how to react to that, so he just looked back at the sunset before it disappeared into darkness. Stars were beginning to show themselves faintly.

"It's a shame."

Dean looked over confused. "What, you don't like sunsets?"

"No, it's just, something so awe-inspiring, to be over in a short moment. Kinda sad, isn't it?"

"Dude, you just made a sunset sound like a Shakespeare play."

"What's that exactly?"

"A tragedy. And it's full of a bunch of bullshit that could've been avoided had they have just talked. I won't subject you to something that is far outdated and could be summed up in two words...life sucks."

"I would have to disagree, Dean. You've been given a second chance at life. That's not a bad thing."

Dean knew Cas was right. "That is very true. And thanks again, by the way."

"You're welcome, Dean."

"Now, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Cas had a feeling this was going to be a recurrent phrase for Dean Winchester.

Dean decided to walk for a few reasons.

"You gotta be careful in big cities for car thief's. I don't want a scratch on Baby. And traffic is slower than Christmas. Everyone forgets how to drive and by the time we get there, the restaurant will be closed. And besides, this will give us time to let you see the city and what-not."

"Which restaurant are we going to? Surely a big city has a couple of different options."

A couple? "We are going to Flour and Water." Dean pulled out his phone to navigate where they were going. He had googled cheaper restaurants and he was in the mood for Italian, so voiala!

"Like manna?"

Dean gave him a look. Was Cas really this naive? "You're way behind the times, pal. We eat bread, which is made with flour. And, I don't get the water part, so yeah. It's Italian, one of my favorite cuisines."

"But we're not in Italy."

"One thing you need to know about America is that a lot of places feature other country's flavors and hobbies. We are considered a 'Melting Pot.' Ask Sam, he can give you a history lesson on that."

When they arrived, it was only an hour wait, which was a miracle. Dean showed Cas a menu to introduce him to the foods, pointing out what was good and what was really good.

They sat next to a window in a booth, which Dean always preferred over a table. Much more comfortable.

"Wines are listed here, gentlemen." Their server pointed to Dean's then to Cas' menu.

"Ooooh...they have Pinot Grrrrigioo...or how does Chhhhhardonnay sound." Dean over-exagerrated his fake accent, which mildly annoyed the server.

"They both sound...interesting."

"Chhhhardonnay bottle, por favor." Dean flipped to the food.

"Very well, señor."

Dean looked up wide-eyed at Cas. "Bring it on, you son of a bitch." He said after the server had left. "I can do this all night."

"Sit here?" Cas asked.

"It's called bantering. Making fun of each other with no hard feelings."

"So speaking Spanish in an Italian restaurant is a part of it."

"Yes, because it annoys our server. And it's funny."

With impeccable timing, he returned with the wine and two glasses. He did not say a word until both glasses were poured.

"Satisfied, sir?"

"Oh, I'll let you know."

"Dean, I still don't know what to try."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just order us a pizza and a pasta and then you'll get the best of both worlds. Excuse me." The server came back.

"And what would you like for this evening, mounseire?"

Dean just grinned. "We'll take a Margherita and the..." He read from the menu. "Green garlic cavatelli."

"That will be right out."

"Oh, and since this is an Italian joint, extra garlic for our bread when you get a chance."

"Dean, I think this banter has gone on long enough."

"I'm sure he's dealt with assholes worse than me. He's just an old grouch. No harm, no foul."

"Whatever you say." Cas picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"Well?"

"It does not smell pleasant, nor taste any better."

"It will with food, trust me. I'm more of a beer guy, anyway. But, when in Rome."

Cas perked up. "I think I got that reference. Because Rome is in Italy."

Dean laughed again for the tenth time that day. "You would get that one, Cas. Good job."

"Thank-you, Dean." Cas felt proud of this moment.

"Welcome." Dean pinched off some bread and lathered it in garlic and oil.

Their food arrived, and despite being completely satisfied with the bread and wine, Cas decided to try a little of both to not be rude, since Dean was obviously.

"So how 'bout them molecules?"

"About the same as the burger. But I can see why humans eat this. It looks very appetizing."

"Yeah, better than cardboard manna and goat milk."

"I like San Francisco."

"Yep, so far, it's not too shabby. Let's get Baby and I'm going to check into a motel."

Cas nodded and they got into the Impala to find a decently priced place to stay for the night. The room looked passable as clean, but Dean warned Cas that he should never expect five-star living like in Heaven.

"Oh, check this out." Dean turned the TV on and went to the movies. "I'm going to wash up, and just push the arrows here on the remote and pick a movie."

Cas looked at the remote then studied the list. There were a lot of movies. He narrowed it down with "Most Popular."

He was confused by one title that had nothing to do with the picture. But it peaked his interest. Scared to not be able to find it if he jeeps looking, he left it on the screen, and read the summary. That did not help. Apparently, someone had died before the movie one was supposed to know about.

Dean let out a relaxed sigh. "So what did you find?"

"Something very confusing."

Dean looked at the screen. "Oh, hell no." He sat on the bed next to Cas and took the remote. "It's this one you need to see."

Cas saw it was the same title minus one word. "Is this one better?"

"Um, yes, one of the most epic movies about Batman. It's no Keaton and Nicholson, but that's a classic you definitely must see."

"Batman is the Dark Knight?"

"Oh yes. He's my favorite superhero, which I'll explain later. All you need to know is his name is Bruce Wayne, and he's filthy rich, but dresses as Batman and goes around fighting crime."

"Sounds like something you do, except with demons."

Dean grins. "Toldja, Sammy. Yes, I am Batman. For now, ignore the politics and just watch this guy kick ass."

"OK, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you right this off as a roadtrip fic, I assure you, it's not. Those are fun for fluff, but this is not that kind of story. Also, Flour and Water is a real Italian restaurant not too far from the Golden Gate Bridge.And I just had to throw in a jab at TDKR how crappy it is compared to The Dark Knight. Dean is Batman


	4. Chapter 4

Before he realized it, Dean had been driving Cas around the USA for about a month. Time flies when you're having fun. And Dean truly did. Cas became the best friend he always wanted, besides Sam, of course. He had taught the angel everything he could think of, like basic phrases that sounded more human and less biblical.

"Dude, no one talks like that anymore." Dean shut down the "thee" and "thou" language, and Cas caught on pretty quick.

He was even starting to enjoy eating different molecules, although they still did not taste like what the human tongue could sense.

Every once and a while, Cas would disappear with no warning and no explanation whenever he would come back. Dean got used to it, and took advantage of that time to call up Bobby and Sam. Both were always eager to catch up with Dean.

It was not always heartfelt, casual talk, though.

"Cas is an angel, Dean. Shouldn't he be in Heaven doing, I don't know, God's Will?" Sam asked one day.

"I've asked him about it." Dean defended. "But he says he's trying to find God because He vanished couple years ago. Cas pretty much stays glued to my hip."

"Yeah...sure, Dean." Sam fought the urge hard.

"What, you think that's funny? That I have a friend that doesn't just sit quietly next to you in the library for hours on in?"

"No, it's just. He's an angel. Kinda odd to be hanging around you all the time, isn't it?"

"Maybe he's been promoted to guardian angel status." Dean joked.

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if there are such things."

"Yeah, whatever. Got any plans after graduation?"

"Actually, I have a couple places I'm waiting to hear back from."

"My little brother, a lawyer. Thought I'd never see the day."

"Dean."

"What?"

"Too soon."

"Oh cry me a river, Sam. I haven't even hunted since I...emerged. I'm fine. If something comes up, Cas will be there with me."

"Well, you know I can still help here and if your case is close by."

"Yeah, you and all your books." Dean was hopeful Sam could hunt with him again, for old time's sakes. It was nice to hear him offer to join in. "Seriously though I will."

"Alright, man, take care. Tell Cas I said "hi" and-"

"Hello Sam."

Dean fell off the bed from the surprise. "Son of a bitch, Cas. Warn a guy!"

"Well, you two have fun." Sam laughed.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean hung up the phone to see Cas in the same get-up, as usual.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"You really need a phone."

"Why? Who would I talk to?"

"I don't know. Don't you have friends?" Cas tilted his head in deep thought. "Besides me?"

"No, actually I don't."

Dean figured if Heaven was like high school, Cas would be the unlucky reject that did not fit into any clique. "That's fine. Highly overrated anyway."

"Dean, companionship is something all of Creation needs. No man is an island."

"You've been reading, haven't you?"

"Library of Congress, Alexandria, and some other places humans haven't discovered yet. I find reading to be a pleasurable hobby I would like to pursue more often."

Dean could not help but feel proud of Cas. Who knew an angel would be so eager to learn? Especially the old-fashioned way, and not through Google.

"Oh, and I found this." Cas pulled out a package from inside his trenchcoat. "They're very old, but I thought you could still read them anyway."

Dean gingerly opened the package, and was stunned. "Cas."

"Yes, Dean?"

"This is the first comic book appearance of Batman. This is worth like, thousands of dollars! And this one is from 1940! Dude, these are great! Thanks, Cas!" Dean felt like it was Christmas morning with his mother again.

Cas stiffened when Dean hugged him, but patted him on the back. "I thought you'd like them. The man who gave them to me told me that his dying wish was to give these to a boy who would enjoy them for years to come. I told him I knew someone that would very much enjoy them. Then I escorted him to Heaven."

"Um...wow. Was he OK?" Dean suddenly felt guilty.

"He is now. He had Stage 4 brain cancer, and was 93. It was time for him. And he's not suffering anymore."

Dean was not fond of the topic of death, so he carefully opened one of the comics up. "Now that you've seen Bale and Keaton, time to show you the first Batman."

"I prefer Keaton." Cas said.

"Me too."

"And that new Joker was very strange. The older one was more, what's the word, giddy?"

"Yeah, the Joker is always a nutcase. He's part of the reason why Sammy is terrified of clowns."

"I can see why."

"Oh, just wait till you see It."

Cas looked for something worth seeing, but found nothing out of the ordinary. "...see what?"

"It. Classic book turned into a crappy movie about a killer clown. Kinda freaky, but also stupid."

"I think I'll pass."

"C'mon Sam."

"I'm Castiel."

"Right." Dean laughed.

Cas did not understand that joke.

Later that night, Dean had to ask again. He was biting at the bit to know.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why me?"

Cas shifted on his bed to face Dean over on his bed. He put the comic book he was reading on the nightstand and folded his hands in his lap.

"Honestly, Dean, I don't even know for sure. I do know one thing: God commanded me on the day you were conceived that one day, I would resurrect you because He has a plan for you."

"Oh, that old cliché." Dean nodded. "And what's this big plan, exactly?"

Cas cut his eyes down from Dean. "I don't know. He left before I could ask what to do next. What to tell you. So when I came to you, I could give you peace in knowing that everything-"

"Happens for a reason. Yeah, I got that much." Dean shook his head. "Well, if you don't know, then I'll never know."

"If I can find God, He can answer all of our questions."

"I can only imagine what's happening upstairs. Angels kinda freaking out, huh?"

"Yes. We're scared because we don't know what to do. I had my orders, I obeyed, and I'm going to help you in anyway I can with whatever God has in store for you when the time comes."

Dean felt touched by that. He would not have to be alone. "You know what? You're alright."

Cas thanked him, even though he had never heard that compliment before.

The next morning brought a case a lot closer than Dean would have liked.

A bloodcurdling scream woke him in a panic. Gun ready, he looked to Cas, signaling him to stay quiet and to follow him. He slowly opened the door, and peered out the door.

A woman was curled into the corner at the end of the hallway, mumbling something over and over again.

Dean ran back into the room, grabbing some salt and his fake badge, knowing security would be on the way.

"Dean, it's a demon." Cas had this disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, I figured. You OK?"

"I'm fine, except for the fact that we're dealing with the scum of the earth."

"Wow. Tell us how you really feel. Don't answer that. I get it. Can you exorcise her?"

"If she's still alive, yes."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

A man poked his head out, then looked to Dean and Cas. "What's going on?"

"FBI, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to get back into your room and lock the door." Dean showed him his badge and the others that took a peek at the commotion that woke everyone up.

As they got closer, the woman's hushed babbling could begin to make sense. Dean thought it was Latin, but could not make out parts of it.

"Cas, do you know what that means?"

"Nothing good."

Dean clicked his gun, and black eyes met him. The demon slowly grinned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dean Winchester and his angel Castiel. Everyone has heard about you, the man who was plucked out of damnation by Heaven's little robotic puppy."

"Guess we're kinda celebrities then, huh?"

"Oh, we all want a piece of you."

"Not an option." Cas pointed his blade at the demon. She slowly stood up.

Dean poured some salt, dividing her from him and Cas.

"Oh, Dean I wasn't going to kill you. Not now, anyway. He wants to meet you in person, well, in the flesh first."

"Who's he?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer, our lord of darkness. He will rise again, once we break the final seal." She smiled, coal black eyes staring at Dean.

"The Devil? No one's releasing him, not on my watch."

The demon laughed.

Dean looked at Cas.

"Oh, sweetheart, your angel must have knocked you upside the head! Your time in Hell sealed the deal."

Dean shifted, swallowing hard. "What?"

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell." She laughed at Dean's horror-stricken face.

"Dean, I swear I didn't know." Cas looked just as distraught as Dean was.

"Ohhh...do you two need a moment?" The demon mocked them.

"You bitch." Dean stabbed her with the knife. Her face flashed, electric static sounds echoing in the hallway before she dropped to the floor dead.

Dean was breathing heavily. "Cas? What's going on?"

"Dean, I-"

"Tell me everything."

Cas sighed, then looked down at the body. "Not here."

"OK, then let's just-" Dean suddenly felt nauseous, then looked around to see they were in the woods. "-go..."

"This is all my fault. I should've covered your tracks better."

"Tracks?" Dean felt hurt. "So all this time you've been with me, was just because you had to protect me? Because I'm your duty?"

"Yes, but... No, Dean, I've enjoyed this, friendship we've developed. But Dean, you are Hell's most wanted. And I could not stand aside and let them tear you apart again like they did before."

"So you erased my memory of Hell? That's why I can't remember anything?"

"Dean, you shouldn't have to be burdened with those memories."

"Well, apparently I helped kickstart the "Let's Free Lucifer" party, and I've been wasting my time on vacation..." Dean regretted what he just said. "I mean...Cas, I-"

"It's alright, Dean. I've been doing some digging along with my search for God. I know who is going to break the final seal."

"Who?"

"Her name is Lilith, and she's a very powerful demon. It won't be easy stopping her."

"Nothing's easy that has to do with "end of the world" crap."

"Yes, the Apocalypse will not be a pleasant experience."

"Great, another win for the Winchester's." Dean sat down on a boulder.

"Dean, don't be too hard on yourself. We can do this."

Dean looked up at Cas, who seemed pretty confident that they could win.

"OK, but we keep Sam out of this. As far as he knows, we're still on the grand tour of the USA, occasionally doing cases here and there. I don't want him to get dragged back into this mess."

"Dean, I am not that good of a liar."

Dean threw his hands up in the air. "Of course you're not. Just tell him we're on a hunt, which is true. We're hunting this Lilith bitch."

"OK, Dean."

"Now, let's go to Bobby's. He'll have some dirt we can dig up on Lilith, the Apocalypse, anything that can help us."

"Didn't he almost try to kill you?"

"Yeah, but it's Bobby. That old bastard can handle anything. Now, beam us there."

Dean had that sick feeling again, then realized exactly where he was when he heard an all-too-familiar sound.

"Balls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Plot!


End file.
